Talk:Legendary Legion
You all got the Prophecy wrong... ~Azura Nix That's got nothing to do with anything, Azura. ~Aquila Azura, you don't know a single thing about that prophecy, and if you haven't noticed, your members are starting to neglect your leadership until Aquila becomes leader. I think we all might have a feeling Aquila would be much more fair, serious, and she is the type of person to be a leader, I think you would be better away from the clans as your own creature. Just a weaker one, who dosen't godmodd. ~Crystalial~ Azura, I am about to literally lose it on this talk. If we so got the prophecy wrong, then at least give is a hint because it is fucking stupid of you to be posting a video about nothing that has to do with our current situations. I swear to fucking god. This is not a game. Oh yeah it is, but not here. - dapple not logged in again on iPod lol OMG I'M SO FUCKING SORRY ABOUT THE STUPID VIDEO! '''I removed it, are you happy 'now? =_= Anyone wanna roleplay...? -Waits for someone to say "No".- ~Azura Nix "Yes." -*Sphyri* Please don't try to make people feel bad and such by saying "-Waits for someone to say no-". In my opinion, it doesn't help anything.- Kurrow ((Thank you Sphyri, I just thought people wouldn't roleplay with me cus they still think I godmod... I don't even care if people hate me anymore. Nothing can tear my soul and heart apart...)) -Azura quickly crouched below a dense bush, her shimmering emerald eyes fixed on a dragon with glossy black scales which fed on the carcass of a wolf. Azura slowly stood up, she put her white hood on. Underneath the hood, a small grin crept across her shadowed face. She quietly walked towards the unaware dragon, clenching her fists and smiling. "Hello," Azura quietly said, the dragon turned it's huge head in the direction of Azura and growled. "Pfft." She slightly chuckled and took a sharp step forward, the dragon hesitated and snarled. "Elements of fire come forth. Ip wakni pasinj frou." Azura's eyes flickered a golden light, blazing fire enveloped her clenched fist. "Hmmm... A Elementist..." The dragon bellowed and smiled, revealing his rows of sharp gleaming teeth. "I remember you, Steelic." Azura said in a quiet voice, the dragons eyes widened, "Nigh-" the dragon couldn't finish of the name. "Don't you dare say it." She said and looked up, her face still shadowed. Azura lept into the air, rapidly punching the dragon with her blazing fists. "No affect." The dragon said and merely grinned. Azura's whole body burst into flames, her eyes emitting a golden light. "Try this." Azura shot into the air, diving back down. Her firey body slamming the dragon to the ground, she gently landed and smiled, "That little helpless girl is dead now." Azura snidely said and glared at the dragon who's body lay on the ground, the dragon unsteadily got up, grunting.- ~Azura Nix ( No problem, I wanted to roleplay anyway.) Sphyri stalked the deer, her eyes fixed on what she would do, step by step. Cautiously, she moved to the deer, grazing in a small clearing. Her claws glinted slightly, and she grinned. A sudden flash of flames caught her gaze, and the deer began to flee. ''Curse. The white kitsune ran to the flames, her paws skimming across the soil and grass. She saw a glossy dragon staring at Azura, but she was to far to hear what they were saying. She padded slowly forward, staying in the shadows. She pushed a shard of ice to Azura's feet, to let her know she was ready. Sphyri tensed her muscles, ready to strike on Azura's command. -*Spyhri* ((Nocturnal, I think everyone's angry because you've been oblivious to the recent events these days... People expect a leader to, well, lead them... Also, I would reply to your roleplay, but it leaves no room for anyone to join... Just some thoughts. ═Kaosu)) (( ^ Also, I just noticed, I think I need a description of Elsa on the Legendary Legion page?)) Zonya padded to Aquila handing her out another letter that said, "Perhaps a good time to talk would be on the 'morrow, if it please you." She yawned and walked off, her tail lashing with exhaustion. Dapple/Maple/Zonya/Elsa/Idkwhatelseanymore 22:12, March 14, 2014 (UTC) -My eyes flashed in eagerness to meet this Pirate King. "Do you know where he wants to meet me? If not, tell him to meet me at the eastern coast - that is where I go to hunt." My stomach rumbled. It was clear I hadn't eaten for a while. "Speaking of hunting..." I took off into the air to my personal hunting grounds, and waited for the ripples then the whale to come.- ~Aquila "The captain had said that he was looking forward to being in your presence, Aquila." Zonya dipped her head in respect before retrieving back into the woods. *Realizes Thorin is hot and she looks around the clearing with widened eyes* "...Thorin...?" ~Crystalial O_O - Creek (Eh, forget about my last post, it's not relevant.) Busts out laughing at Crystalial. "Got a crush on Tide eh?" Sphyri smirks and starts laughing again. -*Sphyri* ((Dapple, you can add you description in the 'Members Description' section which is at the bottom of the LL page. Btw Creek, what will your name be in the legion?)) -The dragon narrowed it's menacing eyes, "Attack any time you want, Sphyri" Azura said to Sphyri and grinned. She approached the dazed dragon, Steelic (the dragon) opened his mouth and breathed a tunnel of fire which blasted towards Sphyri and Azura. "Driivoh do su, jokaar parok yolos." She chanted, a dome of elemental air formed around Sphyri and Azura, as soon as the tunnel of fire touched the dome of air it bounced of the dome and onto the ground, the soily earth putting out the fire. Steelic let out a deafening roar of hatred and dashed towards Azura and Sphyri, he whipped his scaly tail across Sphyri then pounced onto Azura, digging his thick claws into her skin, she let out a yell of excruciating pain. Azura scrambled away, scarlet blood leaking from her deep wounds. She glared at the dragon, her numbness in her feet unabled her to stand up.- ~Azura Nix Can i join?? ~ally ((YOLOS...)) ~Aquila First thing. Sphyri, my name is Thorin. Not Tide. -Glances at her, piercing emerald gaze passing over her and over to Crystalial- Yes? -The kitsune's ears drooped as she let out a sigh. Leaning next to her comrade, she whispered, "Crystalial, are you serious?" Her four tails twitched. "Do you have a crush on the ten-year-old slave of Santa Claus?"- ═Kaosu *Ignores their snide remarks of Thorin and shakes her head in frustration* "I was going to ask you, Thorin, if you could...help out as Guardian...It looks like Azura and Sphyri got themselves into another fight with a Dragon." ~Crystalial~ I wouldn't call Thorin one of Santa's elves.-Kurrow -She shook her head. "You and Sphyri are crazy for a mate..." Under her breath she muttered. "I bet you'd both fall in love with a magikarp if it were male..."- ═Kaosu I wouldn't call Thorin bad-looking...for an elf. ~Crysta *Snarls at Kaosu* "Perhaps Sphyri, but I know what she's thinking. I never said I wanted Thorin as a mate! But you've got to admit, he's kinda cute...*No enthusiasm* ~Crysta -whispers to Kaosu-I think most girls here would go after anything male or atleast that's how it seems.-Kurrow I'm uh, flattered, but I can't really intervene. It sounds like an old rivalry, and I can't attack a dragon. Plus, Kaosu, I thought we went over this. Several times. ~Thorin *Glares at them both* "I heard that! If you would tend to listen, I never said I wanted a mate, or said that Thorin was attractive to me! He has a freaking parrot! I can do a lot more than you think, perhaps 'secreting' is one of my specialties, so don't even try to hide something from me. And, I honestly never wanted pups, or an atraction to a male If they were right in front of me. I am a Guardian, not a Queen!" ~Crysta *-She ignored the hostile snarl. Viridian eyes narrowed, she covered her forehead with her left paw. "You think every boy is cute." Turning to Kurrow, she replied, "Well, it makes sense since there's not many males here... I thought most kitsunes were supposed to be wise and independent, though... Not swooning over every boy that comes across their path."- ═Kaosu Crystal your actions tell another tail. ((Kitsune puns yay))-turns to Kaosu- Kitsunes are different in what they do or act, some Kitsunes enjoy that stuff.-Kurrow "I didn't swoon over him, Kaosu! If you say that one...more...time...*White fox fire burns around her* "You won't want to learn anything else about being Celestial." ~Crystalial~ Oh Crystalial, how is Inari and Oki doing? Since you are a celestial fox.-Kurrow ((Kitsune puns :3)) -She nodded. "Thanks, Kurrowsama..." After looking at the white fox fire surrounding Crystalial and clenching her claws, she retorted, "Didn't you like Kurrow when you first saw him, too? Your soul is older than mine... You should be more wise than to threaten your comrade," ═Kaosu *She took a step back and glanced between Kaosu and Kurrow* "For the words we have often spoken, we do not seem like comrades." *Her eyes flared and the flames died down* "Kurrow is better with Sphyri than I, and even so, they might not like eachother in the end. Loving is am important part of life, Kaosu, I only wish you could have felt it." ~Crysta "And I don't know, Kurrow." ....how do you not know? Your a celestial fox aren't you?-Kurrow -"I have felt love, Crystalial... I loved Crimsonflame like a sister..."- ( Good grief, god forbid you flirt, have a crush, or even like another male. Jesus, since when do you crave every male by having a crush or even thinking someone is cute? Besides, I like Kurrow as a close friend. Yes I have a crush on him, but that doesn't mean I crave him. I didn't like him when I first saw him either.) -*Sphyri* *Looks at Kurrow* "I am, but I don't think...I know...who they are..."~Crysta ((Sphyri, it's different OOC. Crystalial knows Thorin well OOC, but her character just met him. That's why Kaosu is angry. ═Kaosu)) ... Fenir. Is not. A parrot. For one, he's more intelligent and majestic of a creature than the likes of you will ever be. ((What can I expect from you, Vex...)) ~Crysta ((What? ;-; ═Kaosu)) ((Remember your wonderful motto, Thorin? "CAN I KILL IT?" I don't think you should be trusted with a pet bird. ~Crystalial~)) Crystal...if you don't know who Inari is then how are you a celestial fox?-Kurrow ( For frogs sake she is a reincarnation. She has the same thoughts and feelings. This is not the first time she has met Thorin. This is first time she has met Thoring IN THIS FORM. Don't get so worked up about it. And Thorin, Fennir is your parrot, right? I don't think I have felt like that before for another being. If its so majestic, make it your only friend. (Teasing) ) -*Sphyri* ((Crystalial, Inari is the Shinto god of kitsunes. Also the god of fertility, rice, tea, Sake, properity, and other things. She also has celestial kitsunes that are her/his messangers. ═Kaosu)) (Kurrow be nice. She is probably to young to know every being. She grinned at him. She held up a paw, saying "Muffin?" -*Sphyri* ((No wonder I've had dreams of a bunch of Celestial foxes bring him ricecakes...~Crystalial~)) Every fox should be born knowing who Inari is..-tail flicks- and not thanks Sphyri. -Kurrow Sphyri shrugs and eats it. " Are you mad at me?" She asks. "I'm not talking about the muffin either. You seem kinda off. What's wrong? " -*Sphyri* Uhm. Fenir has been my companion for about five centuries. And he's a phoenix, although oddly colored. And can I kill it refers to annoying beings that won't die. Elsa let out a rumbling growl in her throat as she stared at Crystal, "How dare you call one of my species a bird," her tail lashed angrily as her pupils turned to slits, "Fernin is not a bird. ((Finally getting involved)) -Elsa (who is not logged on again) ((...And those you hate....~Crystalial~)) ((Sphyri, usually if you're reincarnated, you don't remember that much of your past life... And my character is worked up about it, because she believes that kitsunes shouldn't fall for guys so much... ═Kaosu)) Nvm Fernin is not a dragon)) "Narrows eyes at Elsa* "Then I have my apologies, Fenir is a phoenix." ~Crysta I have to kill Yami Ninetails, my mother and some people didn't do any research on Kitsune mythology it seems..-Kurrow Crystal nvm please ignore all my roleplay XD)) Ninetails from Ōkami or Naruto or what? ═Kaosu Sighs. Alright kaosu. This is getting nowhere. Look I can't see that because two kitsunes have crushes, they fall for every guy. There are, what, 3 guys, and I've met two, Kurrow and Thorin. You don't see me falling for every guy. It's not EVERY guy, it's one. -*Sphyri* Sorry. I didn't mean ''every single ''guy. I over exaggerated. ═Kaosu Okami Ninetails.-Kurrow "I..don't..have..a...crush...on....Thorin!" ~Crysta Sighs and sits down next to Kurrow. " You never answered my question. Are you alright? Did I make you angry? Why are you so, I don't know, it just seems like you're easily provoked. " The white kitsune asked, her tails swirling in the air. -*Sphyri* I'm not mad at you, it's just a little irritating when people rp something they don't know much about but I guess that's just part of rp. I guess I might have to teach people some...-Kurrow Imma just, you know err roleplay I guess xD ~Silencioxe-Nabi (Fleetfoot (-O.o-)) -Her large claws sheath and unsheath as she prowls around a cave that is seemingly housing some possible threats to Legendary Legion, and she claws her way up a tree and stalks a sound her feathers ruffling in the wind, then glides her cat reflexes tingling for a 'hunt' or 'battle' pouncing on a creature- ~Silencioxe-Nabi~ "Zvers, land." The bronzed dragon let out a low hiss at his command, steam emitting from its plating as its metallic wings began to fold inward, descending from the sky. The clouds and the expanse of the blue sky became one rapid blur, and with a sharp snap that split the air, Zvers extended his wings once more, beating the air rapidly and beginning to drop down to the ground. The gears within his steampunk body whirred while touching the ground, and his tail thumped against the dirt with a finality that sent a gust throughout the immediate area. "Alright, alright..." The young man slid off the steampunk dragon's back, brushing black, windswept hair from his eyes with an appreciative whistle. With a click of his tongue, Zvers began to fold up, bronze metallic plates sliding to and fro to once more become a set of like-wise fashioned goggles, dropping neatly into his palm. "We're here, guys." He noted mildly, looking back at the two that had accompanied him, then back at the scenery, placing the goggles back on his head in a jaunty manner. "Discord, Zonya, mind yourselves." Vane added, slipping his hands into his pockets. "We're here on business." Mercedes Vane The girl landed swiftly on both feet, tossing her long hazel hair and threw the sheath over her shoulders, tapping it lightly "Of course captain." She bowed her head respectfully and blew a strand of hair from her face, fixing her emerald gaze on the clearing. - Aschen Jaeger -Looks up as they descend, giving a brusque wave- Took you long enough. ~Thorin -The clouds swirled above me as I waited at the cliff edge high above the beach. These clouds caught my attention as I rose up and hid myself in them. They were thunder clouds, I could feel the energy. In the distance, I saw a steampunk dragon I had never seen before. "Intruders..." I said to myself. With a quick beat of the wing which caused the thunder clouds to storm, I glided in the direction of the dragon before diving. I spread my wings more as I came closer to ground and finally landed. I glanced around at the dragon, then Thorin, Vane and Aschen. "What is going on here?" I said with a stern voice. ~Aquila *Suddenly appears, her crimson hair flying behind her, her scarlet eyes watching the scene unfold* ~Gєηєѕιѕ Mσ̈я∂єя Oh it's Genesis. -tail flicks- -Kurrow Tsukitsu "We had a few delays." He admitted with a casual shrug, pulling the goggles down so they rested around his neck. At the sound of the newcomers he turned slightly, cobalt hues roaming over unfamiliar figures. "Aquila, right?" Vane gave her a casual salute, a lazy smile playing over his expression. "We're to meet today, if I'm not mistaken. The name's Vane. Mercedes Vane, captain of the Dragon's Maw, and fifteenth Pirate King. This over here's my First Mate, Aschen Jaeger, and you've met my messenger, Zonya. How do you do?" -Mercedes Vane My green eyes gaze at the situation with no surprise, sitting on Ash's head with curiosity as I ruffle my feathers to get a little more comfortable. -Zonya *Casually salutes Kurrow* Nice seeing you again. I assume all is well? *Turns to the others swiftly, smiling, her scarlet eyes flashing in sync with the green ones of her ginger leopard, Blud, who was resting in the shade a few metres away, analysing the situation* ~Gєηєѕιѕ Mσ̈я∂єя -Even as the pirate introduces his companions, I stare ungratefully at him as I lower my back to his height.. "Greetings to you. First things first, I do not trust you. The only reason why you are here is because I want to know what you want." I straighten my back, my neck feathers clearly showing.- ~Aquila *Getting ignored* ~Gєηєѕιѕ Mσ̈я∂єя